The Falling
Falling. Prelude I was falling from a cliff. Someone grabs my hand and asks "should i save you?" I nodded desperatly in tears "what would i get in return?" he asked. I swallowed hard and cried "Anything!" He smiled and helped me up and whispered in my ears "I want you." ¸ Chapter One. Waking up. "Thorn!" someone yelled at her, I rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned looking around. "What did I do?" His face looked like it was about to explode, his face was red and he was shaking holding his breath, something popped up in my mind and broke into a small laugh "do you seriously thinking think this is funny?" he said shaking harder and holding his breath longer so i decided to tell him the bitter truth of trying to act Angry "You look like your going to poo in you pants any second, dont try to hard though" the entire class burst into laughter. The teacher face was bright red, he took a deep breath and calmed down which was unusual cause he usually sends me to the office today must be special. He cleared his throat again "Today were having a new student in class please welcome Ace D. Port" no wonder he pretended to be so calm or atleast tried to the Mr. Archant went and invited the boy inside the classroom, a tall guy with slick black hair, his eyes were light soft blue which mae my heart flutter and his skin was tan, he had broad shoulders and was muscular. Before i realized it i was blushing, he was definately my enemy, my friend Felix from across was red just by looking at him she probably has a crush on him now which gives me another reason why i shouldnt have a crush on him, he`s probably going to be my best friends crush. "You can sit beside Thorn and since she doesn`t have a biology partner you could be her partner" Mr. Archant said, fury passed through my nerver system as i muttered to myself "you couldnt have made it worse." He sat beside me, "Hi" he said sitting i ignored him and put my head down the table i felt people staring at our table probably at him cause i`ve lived on this table since september till now and now one dared to look. I was pissed, extremely pissed i ignored him through almost the entire period when i looked at my watch in 20 min class was going to be over. I felt bad for cause he going to be my enemy on the first day of school so i decided to give him a chance. I tilted my head to his side then got up still slouching but sitting straight enough."My names Thorn Augusté apperantly and unfortunatly for you i`m your new biology partner" he smiled "My names Ace and i just found out that my new Biology partners not mute!" he joked at the fact she wasn`t talking to him, Thorn thought of a come back. "Yea but i bet by the end of this week you`d wish i was" i smiled cause it was true, and i noticed he was smiling too, and it wasn`t the friendly smile; his smiled shaped trouble with a captal `T`. "Speaking of bets, lets make a bet; if you get into trouble before the period ends you owe me a trip to the ice cream bar, but if you dont get into trouble before the end of the day i`ll treat you to anything" he offered, i smirked i loved making bets; not that i`d always win but i took pride whenever i did. I noticed the teacher watching me so i waited till he moved on then i whispered slightly "your on" he quickly replied "